epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Ryuko Matoi vs Maka Albarn. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3
It was a quiet day at Wright & Co. Law Offices. It had been quite a while since Phoenix Wright's headbutting with one Captain Falcon. A whole three weeks in fact. And since then, the two had simply been waiting around for something new to show up, to no avail. No new clients. In fact, no new Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, either, even after three weeks! Time dragged on for Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey as they lounged around the office. “Do you think that TK guy will post a new battle today, Nick?” Maya asked, laying flopped out on the office couch. “Doubt it,” responded Phoenix, moving aside Maya’s feet so he could take a seat beside her. He cracked open a can of soda and chugged it down. “He seems to have been busy with other things. Evidence doesn’t suggest another battle anytime soon.” “Boooriiing!” Maya whined as she stretched out back against the couch, before hopping up to her feet. “I wanna see another rap battle! I think he’s got Toy Story planned.” Phoenix shot Maya a glance, “Uh, no, he doesn’t.” “Come on, the evidence totally suggests it! Al, barn, shoe, Superman posing like Buzz Lightyear. The evidence totally suggests that it’s got a Toy Story character in it! I’m thinking...Woody vs Chucky.” “Maya, TK straight up said that it won’t have Toy Story. That’s evidence enough that it’s not going to be a Toy Story-related battle in anyways.” Maya huffed, letting herself fall back against the couch. “Whatever! ...he still needs to hurry up and get the next battle out, though.” “Agreed.” ---- Right. It's been a few weeks and it's about time I come out of an unplanned hiatus. So today, we continue the trend of anime / manga / Japanese characters for the fourth battle in a row. The vengeance seeking Ryuko Matoi of Kill la Kill comes to battle Soul Eater meister, Maka Albarn. Both teenaged, academy attending students who are hybrids of the very thing they use to fight people - ...and are partners with people who are normally inanimate objects. Huge thanks goes to Metal, who wrote the lyrics for Maka Albarn (and a possible partner??). Also, a shoutout to Night, Killer, and Trixter for filling me in on a lot of information about Soul Eater. I was having a hell of a time writing and these guys helped me out pretty well. And also a big thanks to Wonder, who reprised his roles of Phoenix and Maya to write for the introduction above. This battle features almost nudity. Be mature about it, and I advise not posting 200+ comments about it like last time. Enjoy the battle. Here's to the rest of the storm coming out on time. Cast Daoko as Ryuko Matoi Nice Peter as Senketsu (voice) Lia Marie Johnson as Maka Albarn EpicLLOYD as Soul Evans Beat Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Ryuko Matoi:' The name's Ryuko Matoi: new to class! Maka Albarn, don't be afraid! Me and my partner are here to instruct you not to lose your way! I'm powered by my father's will and strength, and my scissor blade! And your cheery attitude is pissing me off! Basically, we're all the rage. I faced demise, your filler's full of tricks and terrible surprises. How can I believe you're honorable, when your father cheats and lies? So what's wrong with your lyrics? It appears you're missing Spirit. You're supposed to face your foes! Not run away and fear it! I fought everyone at my academy, yours is nothing new, The same goes for your Two-Stars, I beat Three-Star Goku Suits! And the more souls that you pull, the harder you fall! But that can't be too hard for you; you're a friend to Death, afterall. 'Maka Albarn:' Serving those disses back like you were playing tennis, Don't run with scissors, you'll cut yourself on that edginess. I'm an honest woman, but all fans want is your outfit tighter, With rhymes so shitty, you must be using those life fibers! The Kishin I battle are more noble than your academy, Cause all you do is disgrace DBZ and plagiarize Cutie Honey! You had to crossover with Luluco to maintain your relevance, We shine like Aikuro's nipples when we activate Soul Resonance! This beat eater slaughters a track like Nui to your pops! Turn a No Star to a Black Star with some Maka Chops! (Ouch…) You may have beat the Elite Four, but catch this tongue twister: This exhibitionist will always blackout against your champion of a sister. 'Ryuko Matoi:' ...YOU BITCH! Why don't you go exhibit my fist in your face?! Ryuko, you have to calm down. You can easily beat her if you concentrate. But upset, you'll lose control. So let's devise a plan and strike. You're right, Senketsu, she can't fight against our Life Fiber Synchronize! What good is a meister to a cypher when your style's so shoddy? You're gaudy, considered outstanding to your sound soul, mind, and body. So we're not taking shit from a flat chested, boyfriend rejected bitch! So we must have the cat in the bag, considering you couldn't bag a witch! 'Maka Albarn:' Looks like you're NANI-SORE, guess we pulled your Trigger. But she's got quite a rack! Don't compliment a wench like her! In a Fight Club, she can't even crack a Coconut head! Slice a pig in human clothing like a life fiber thread! I'm skilled at combat but you're a reckless path of destruction! Even your manga Kill la Kill''ed itself from production! Thinking of winning proves you're blinder than Uzu! '''Our rhymes left you burned like you were Senketsu!' Who won?! Who's next?! Who won? Ryuko Matoi and Senketsu Maka Albarn and Soul Evans Hints: Decoded Al Capone: Al Capone is a small time character in the second episode of Soul Eater. Barn: Partnered with the Capone hint, these hints make the word "Al-Barn", which hints to Maka. Shoe: The shoe shows its sole, which refers to souls and Soul himself. Superman costume: A "Superman costume" parallels that of a "Goku uniform", which are featured in Kill la Kill. Ruby Rose: Both Ruby and Maka are academy attending teenagers that use scythe weapons. The Mask comic: Both The Mask and Kill la Kill feature clothing articles that enhance one's abilities. The comic parallels manga. Ryu: Legit just half of Ryuko's name idefk. Hints for next battle HaV_Hint70.jpg HaV_Hint71.jpg HaV_Hint72.jpg HaV_Hint73.png HaV_Hint74.jpg HaV_Hint75.png HaV_Hint76.jpg HaV_Hint77.png [https://soundcloud.com/metalfire-2 Metal doesn't have a Nav so here's his Soundcloud instead.] Category:Blog posts